


Sometimes, the best thing to do is to stay together

by WildFire354



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Cliche, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFire354/pseuds/WildFire354
Summary: After nearly failing a mission in Bind, Killjoy is injured, stressed, tired and acting on impulse, in addition to considering that what went wrong is exclusively her fault. It is up to a noisy Duelist to try to refocus the sentinel.(I'm terrible with synopsis)Btw, I know that a lot of people feel uncomfortable in reading explicit, it is marked where it starts and ends, if you feel that way.
Relationships: Killjoy/Raze (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sometimes, the best thing to do is to stay together

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo, welcome, I wanted to thank you for coming here to read  
> I hope you like it: 3  
> The smut is marked, if you want to skip it

It was luck, she knew that. Sheer luck that they managed to complete that mission in that small town in the middle east, the lockdown system had worked very well, retaining three enemies and being able to destroy the reactor with the spike was excellent. But it all went to hell right after, as soon as Brim killed the first enemy, they opened their guard while protecting the spike, knowing that the other two were held back, what they didn’t expect was the two enemies. She couldn't deny that, as soon as she saw Brimstone fall, a certain anguish took her, she thought that, from there, perhaps, there would be no turning back, especially when a loud shot from an Operator resounded in her ear. That was obviously what knocked the Controller down.

At least that Skye girl managed to blind and locate both the person who had the Operator and two other enemies, making Jett's work easier in taking them down, as Sage managed to rescue Brim, Killjoy eliminated a foe with her stylized Bulldog and Skye took the last one with her Phantom.

Her leg ached as she walked, but she avoided letting anyone see that as she rested on the handrails and walls on the way to the lab. It had been luck, luck to have aimed at the correct height and to have caught the enemy by surprise, luck that the shot to have only caught the leg, and not to have been higher, or she could be in the infirmary like Brim, being treated. They had some advantage now, with two healers in the protocol, Sage would have time off, and, maybe, they could organize more missions at the same time.

Limping, Killjoy opened the laboratory door, looking inside, making sure no one was there, she needed to clear her mind of the almost failure that this mission could have been, even with the pain fogging everything up, preparing more grenades, fixing the alarmbot that acted wrong for the first time in so long.

' _What the fuck is this?_ ' Her thought was drawn to her rummaged things, an open robot on the other bench and an open turret... Raze, it could only be her... She had the same habit of staying in the lab and it wouldn’t be the first time that she touched her things. Killjoy didn't have that much of a problem with it, even more from Raze, but not that day, the pain made her irritable enough to want to scream just to have her wrench out of place. She walked fast, or rather, as fast as she could, hanging her jacket on the way, and sat in her chair, beginning to work, silently, on each of her inventions.

The silence lasted for about two hours. Raze arrived singing loud enough for a growing headache settle in Killjoy. The Duelist hadn't even noticed her until she saw the jacket hanging and the other woman bent over the counter, concentrating on something.

“ _Ea_ , Killjoy, I didn't see you there. How was the mission? Bind, _né_?”. Raze is lively, difficult to deal with when she is excited, which everything indicates that she was.

“Can’t complain. Was good". Raze frowned at the answer, as one of the founders of the Valorant protocol, Killjoy was well known among the other members, generally in a good mood, with an acid and sarcastic humor.

“Are you really okay? I heard about Brim. I just wanna know if you need-”.

"Yes, Raze, everything is fine, we just let our guard down". Killjoy acted harshly, even though his heart warmed slightly with the other's concern.

" _Oxe, relaxe_ ". Raze wasn't going to pressure the other woman, it was obvious that she was in a bad mood. Killjoy is a genius, maybe she was blaming herself for the mission, for what happened to Brim, her guardian, and everything else.

Killjoy heard Raze working on the Boom bot while humming low, casting few glances at the woman standing with headphones, feeling her heart warm up in the short stares, but turned away as fast as she could, worried about not meeting her eyes by accident.

She tried to concentrate, but it was impossible, the pain distracted her, her head throbbed, as well as her leg, she was going to end up having to go to Sage, that hurt more than expected. In a brief carelessness, trying to get the screwdriver, she dropped her wrench, hitting her injured leg before going to the floor. She felt her leg soak again, bleeding, and huffing in pure anger, she bent down to pick it up and, as soon as she got up, was surprised at the little robot exploding in her face.

" _Scheiße!_ ". She punched the table, hard, and got up to leave, but the sudden movement and her injured leg made gave her a strong vertigo as she attempted to stand, this almost made her fall, if it weren't for Raze, to hold her. The Duelist never took her eyes off the Sentinel, always attentive and concerned with the genius girl on the bench, and with her outburst, she was sure that there was something wrong and seeing the blood that stained her left leg was the reason for her approach, at a perfect time that the Duelist only had to extend her arm.

"I know, Killjoy, that something is wrong... Let me help you, please." Killjoy looked up and her brown eyes met the Duelist's. A tear of frustration ran down the Sentinel's face as Raze helped her straighten up.

“It was my fault, Raze, we let our guard down after I activated the lockdown system, Brim almost died because we thought they had no more guards, I was shot in the leg because of that too. Skye was the one who saved us, but she could have failed too and-”.

“ _Pai amado_ , and why would this be your fault? You got distracted, it happens! I imagine you were happy with the success of your invention, a second of distraction happens even with the best, and you are one of the best, don't worry about it”. Raze intervened, watching Killjoy's anxiety surge grow bigger and bigger. Positioning herself in front and holding her by the shoulders, the Brazilian Duelist looked her in the eye steadily. “You are an incredible person, you created a lot of the things that we use, that includes Spike that Kingdom barely knows how to deal with, you are a genius, Killjoy. You are at different levels above everyone else here, _tu brocou, linda_ ”.

Killjoy felt her heart warm up and her face turn red, her breathing quickened and she let herself be carried away by her instincts, unlike many other situations. She pulled Raze by the collar of her shirt even closer, sealing a kiss firmly, she never expected to do that, but, truth be told, she might have wanted it for some time. Raze, for her part, was perplexed, without reaction.

Without a correspondence, Killjoy moved away, even more embarrassed, she knew that she should not let her instincts take the control, Raze had not responded, she had made her calculations wrong... Again. Firmening her bad leg on the floor, she moved away as fast as she could, leaving the lab and hiding in one of the anterooms when she heard the rushing steps out of the lab. The Duelist called her, but she was too ashamed to answer, everything that had just happened replayed in her mind, freezing in the kiss. She wanted to die, as simple as that.

Upon hearing that she had moved away, Killjoy, leaning against the walls, went to the infirmary to treat her leg, shrinking and hiding whenever she heard Raze's voice, looking for her.

\----------------------

The arrival of the night was a gift to Killjoy, with her leg recently treated by Sage, she was able to walk much more calmly, although she still felt a slight pain, she could hardly compare to Brim who was still in the infirmary, lying on a stretcher, snoring. She did not return to the laboratory after all and spent the day hiding and avoiding the Brazilian Duelist, returning to her room and her pajamas would do her wonders.

Having picked up some reports and hiding to be able to read because she knew Raze was going to look for her in the room was great. She was getting updated on her team's condition and distracted her mind from the events in the laboratory. In one of her daydreams while exchanging reports, she even had time to think about how cliché the whole scene in the lab was. Her face burned when she remembered and her heart sped up, but she had to stay as she was, maybe avoiding Raze for a while longer was what she needed to clear her mind.

Now, finally locked in the room, alone, she finished reading that last report to distract her head when someone knocked hard on the door. She did not want to answer, but a voice on the other end denounced that he was a man who could be quite irritating if he was inspired. Annoyed, she got up and opened it, facing the man with mechanical arms on the other side.

“Oi, nerd, can I get those coolers that you mentioned? I want to do some tests”. Killjoy just nodded, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Breach at that moment, he who would learn to use and install it, if he was lucky, maybe he would find someone who understood to help him, maybe the Duelist that Killjoy was avoiding herself. "Ah _täck_ and, I must say, Raze was looking for you". Killjoy just nodded and closed the door, without waiting for him to respond, supporting her head, which was beginning to throb again, carefully at the door. When they knocked on the door again, almost immediately, Killjoy opened it without thinking, imagining it was Breach, ready to complain about her having closed the door in his face, she was already prepared to send him away again, but it was Raze staring at her. The Sentinel even tried to close the door in a reflex, but the Duelist's foot prevented such a thing from happening.

"Did you intend to close the door on me, Killjoy?" Raze's question was rhetorical, anyone could tell. "And then I was going to pretend I wasn't here?" Killjoy could barely deny it, she knew that was what she was going to do.

" _Nein, nein_... I was going to sleep already, I'm really tired". She spoke while trying her best to back up and close the door, she didn't want to go to the confrontation, although it was clear that it was going to happen.

"I think we have to talk, _visse_?" The Sentinel swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the way for the Duelist to enter.

"Come on, Breach, you’re holding me back here, get out!" Killjoy hadn't even noticed the robotic-armed Swede still there. They watched him walk away for Raze to enter and Killjoy to close the door.

"Raze, I didn't mean to scare you ..." Killjoy kept her back to the Duelist, facing the door.

"First, about your leg, there was a lot of blood at that time and I could have helped you”. Killjoy refused to turn around even while he replied that everything was fine and that she could walk better. "Well, now let's go to what happened there in the lab, but I think you want to talk first, go ahead, talk". With his head throbbing again, Killjoy took off her beanie and put it again, resting her head on the door again, hoping that the cold would ease some of the pain.

"Well ... I was confused, my head was about to explode, in pain and, honestly, I didn't even think straight, I just followed my instinct". She spoke with her back to the Duelist, afraid to look her in the vibrant brown eyes again. "I am not going to lie to you, Raze, something makes me feel that maybe this was something I wanted to do for a while and this time, I just couldn't help it. Sorry ..." Killjoy remained with her back to the Brazilian all the time, preparing for an obvious rejection.

What Killjoy would never notice was an idiotic smile on the Duelist's face. The Sentinel barely felt her approaching and hugging her from behind, startled, the heart skipping a beat with the situation.

“You know, I am guilt too. I hesitated. I'm going to tell you that maybe I should have taken the initiative too". She said, hiding her face into Killjoy's neck, her arms resting on the Sentinel's lap, pulling her even closer." Joy, it was something I wanted to do too for a long time already, and you had the courage to start. I am such a coward that I couldn't even return your kiss, I was in shock, plunged into ecstasy. And then you left before I could explain myself”. The Brazilian turned the German and looked her in the eye, before closing the short space between the two, taking the initiative this time.

Raze deepened the kiss, letting it remove all the insecurity from the Sentinel, with her arms around her carefully and firmly. Killjoy, in turn, allowed herself to be guided, throwing herself into the embrace and kiss of the Duelist, as if it were the last, her hand affectionately placed on the other's face, the other resting on her shoulder. Eventually, they broke up, Raze resting his forehead on Killjoy's forehead, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"I don't know why I waited so long for this, that was quite a bang". Raze laughed alone with Killjoy in her arms, the second red as borsch, the beetroot soup which Sova used to make.

“Raze, well, you can stay tonight if you want. I think we have more to talk about”. Killjoy spoke, letting herself fall into Raze's embrace.

" _Aí tu brocou_ , Joy." Raze squeezed her even tighter. "Lock the door so nobody can come and piss us off, _linda_ ". Even more red, if that was even possible, about to have a stroke, Killjoy locked the door with Raze still holding it and pulling it slightly to the other side.

She still managed to turn off the light, keeping only the lamp, before letting herself be taken by her lover to bed, where they could enjoy each other's company for a while longer, without being disturbed.

==============NSFW==============

Raze took a dominant attitude as soon as she put Killjoy in the bed, positioning herself over the other woman carefully, still concerned about her injured leg. The Duelist continued to deepen the kisses, parting her mouth and asking for passage to her tongue so that she could engage in an endless dance with Killjoy's. Her hands did not stop at any time, exploring and caressing each other calmly, the manicured nails leaving goosebumps when passing in more sensitive areas.

Raze smiled at the slight groan that came from the other woman's throat, going down a little, paying attention to her neck as her hand went higher, inside the Sentinel's shirt. A brief insecurity hit the Duelist's conscience as she continued to pay attention to the other's neck and abdomen.

“Joy, are you all right with this? Are you okay?”. Raze spoke in her ear, slowing her pace a little, to allow her to respond.

" _Ja, ja_ ... Izzie, continue." Raze was surprised with the use of his real nickname, not codename. It was rare for people to call themselves by the name even at the base, for several reasons.

"If you say so, Bea". Raze let Killjoy's nickname slide across his tongue. "If you want to stop, just say so". Without any hindrance, Izzie returned to the immediate task, which would be to please her genius lover and make her feel good after that difficult day she had.

The Duelist's hand, once with an imaginary limit, decidedly rose to reach her right breast, massaging it gently while giving light bites on the woman's neck, her light moans serving as fuel for Raze and, in a quick movement, she raised Killjoy enough to take the pajama shirt off, knowing that the other one was without a bra made her job even easier, the beanie stubbornly stayed on the Sentinel's head, even after taking off the shirt.

Killjoy didn't miss a beat, helping Raze to get rid of his own T-shirt and hat, and to throw it in the pile by the bed. With care, Raze took off the glasses and the hat of the other, placing it on the nightstand and then turned his attention to the other one who forced her eyes a little and, with a laugh, she closed the space between them again, pulling the smaller one even closer.

Raze slowly descended the kiss, passing by the neck, going to the left breast, the right one still received attention from the hand of the Duelist, with a continuous massage, pausing to squeeze the nipple, which tore intense moans from Killjoy’s throat, her arrival in the left breast was what gave Raze the most fuel, since hearing Killjoy say disconnected things in German was as good, if not better, than the songs she heard on the phone.

Raze was paying attention to her breasts to distract the Sentinel, lowering her pants and panties, until she managed to remove the only pieces of clothing that were missing to have Killjoy as she wanted. Raze went up to Killjoy's neck again, where she gave him a few more kisses and a bite, placing a small mark there.

"Raze, _pass auf dich auf ..._ _Aber mach weiter_ ". Killjoy spoke and, even without understanding anything, Raze kept the pace, preparing her for what was to come.

"Joy, try to restrain yourself, so we don't wake people up, _visse_?" Raze gave another kiss before bending down to the height she wanted. Killjoy was clearly confused by what the Brazilian was doing and, before she could ask, she felt the Duelist's tongue running through her. The Sentinel gasped, surprised by the situation as she felt a slight pressure rising from the base of her abdomen.

Raze relished the sweet taste of the Sentinel, her tongue exploring the inner area, pressing on the clitoris, massaging in circles with her thumb, instigating the orgasm that was built inside Killjoy. The Duelist did it with mastery, savored with simple movements, pressed, sucked, relieved the pressure, saw the German’s chest rise and fall faster and faster, panting and trying to contain her moans, which only made the Duelist taste her even more willingly.

Killjoy stretched out her hands, squeezing and twisting the sheets, barely managing to keep her concentration on not moaning, which only seemed to further instigate her lover. ' _Did she ask for that just to provoke me even more?_ ’ She had no way of knowing, especially when she was no longer able to hold on. Beatrice arched her back and felt all the muscles tighten, pulling the sheets even harder, her head thrown back and she moaned before falling.

Raze was waiting for this, gods she hoped for that. Feeling her beloved faint in her hands was perfect. Raze stayed in the same position for a while, helping Killjoy calmly out of her orgasm, smiling. She climbed back to her position on the other woman, caressing her face, waiting for her.

" _Izzie, götter... sehr... gut... sehr gut_ ". Raze smiled again.

"Bea, I don't speak German yet, _linda_." Killjoy was still recovering from orgasm when Raze said that. The Sentinel opened her eyes, still with blurred vision, sought the look of the Duelist.

" _Wohl_... _Tu brocou_. Is that how you talk?”. Killjoy spoke, in a low voice.

" _Ea_ , that's right, but I'm not done yet". She again positioned herself over the other woman, who was clearly surprised.

"Wait, I won't have the energy to make up for you after-".

“Don't even worry about it, you had a hard day. I'm already very satisfied”. Raze's smile was sincere. She turned her attention back to her breast and slowly lowered her hand to her clitoris, starting to massage in circles again.

Raze does not leave her place between Killjoy's legs, massaging the clitoris with her thumb at a constant speed, the middle finger teasing the Sentinel's entrance. The left hand supported her weight, and the mouth explored the Sentinel's neck, which, in turn, dug nails with some force into the Duelist's back.

"What do you want, Killjoy?" Raze saw the opportunity to provoke even more, she knew that Killjoy was strong, but everyone has a weakness or let their guard down sometimes, Raze was just ecstatic to discover that she was the weakness of the tough engineer who was one of the founders of the Valorant protocol.

" _Meine güte_ , Raze...". Between breaths, Killjoy still had the strength to provoke the Duelist. "I didn't think you had it in you".

“Ah, _veja_ , you still have the strength? I will repeat the question ... What do you want, Killjoy?”. Raze increased the pace of clitoral stimulation and teasing.

" _Ungerecht_ ". Killjoy gasped, trying to focus. " _Mach es jetzt_ ". Such a bad choice, Raze increased her speed and whispered something in Killjoy's ear still provoking her, she insisted on letting the maximum air out of her mouth, making a trail that made Killjoy shiver. " _Götter_ , do it Izzie, do it... Please". Finally satisfied, Raze buried her middle finger, the palm of her hand in a direct stimulus to the clitoris, beginning a slight back and forth movement.

Raze moved calmly and, feeling safe in the movement, seeing Killjoy breathe heavily, she increased her speed. The Sentinel did not make all that provocation cheap, digging her nails into the other's scapula even harder, while she gasped and tried to contain herself. Ah, the disadvantages of having a few rooms nearby, in a wing for that.

The moment she felt confidence rise, Raze added a ring finger, careful not to hurt, but without slowing down. The loud moan that Killjoy was going to give was drowned out by the kiss that the Duelist was waiting for the right moment and, already recognizing the signals that the Sentinel was giving that her orgasm was coming, she felt her nails tighten and her body stiffen. Raze maintained his position, still using his kiss to drown out the German's moans.

When she felt that Killjoy had successfully exited orgasm, Raze calmly withdrew and lay down beside her. Carefully wrapping her in her arms.

"Izzie, _freundin_ , I want to see how I'm going to even walk, tomorrow." Raze laughed at the situation, she knew it was a joke.

"Tomorrow is tomorrow, we will worry about that later ... And, Bea, _tu brocou_ ". Raze hugged her with a light kiss on the Sentinel's temple and let sleep get them both.

==============NSFW==============

Raze wakes up to the insistent knock on the door, she throws the blanket over Killjoy while putting on a T-shirt to see who was behind the door, a look on the clock indicated that it was earlier than any time she would like to wake up. She had forgotten where she was too, would answer the door as if she owned the place, assuming she was in her own room because of sleep and that the Sentinel went over there.

" _Ea_ , what is it?". Raze came face to face with Reyna, always calm and untouchable, that many could not deny fearing. Reyna watches the Duelist without a cap and T-shirt inside out as she leaves the Sentinel's room.

“Ah, _ya entendo_ … I just came to tell you that Brim would like to talk to Killjoy when she wakes up. And that Breach managed to blow up the coolers on his arm ... And that he might want to put the shirt on the right side, _cariño_ ”. Reyna left, saying goodbye to the other.

Raze re-enters, locks the door, slightly cursing the fact that she missed the side of the shirt. Well, now Reyna knew. She decided to ignore it for the moment and go to lie down with the other woman, looking, a little regretful of the mark she left on the sentry's shoulder, before hugging her again. In a light rush of care, the Duelist looked, under the cover, at the leg that had been injured, while admiring the naked body of her lover. With a smile on her face and nestling Killjoy to her chest, the Duelist was able to fall back to sleep heavily easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was my first Smut, it was a challenge from a friend, a particularly difficult genre, but I took a chance.  
> Any criticism is welcome.  
> The original post was in Portuguese here on the same site


End file.
